


What Comes Next

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [39]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: When everyone else has given up on the dimension hoppers, Rose decides to give it her all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Thirty-Nine: A story with only one character.

It hadn’t been difficult in the end to get the dimension hoppers working. She had worked on them personally for months when everyone else had given up. She had spent countless nights alone in the research labs trying to figure them out. Everyone else had given up, suggested she do the same. But she couldn’t, not when finding her way home was the end result.

She paused in her steps that last night, the night she finished the dimension hoppers, realizing that this was it. If the dimension hopper didn’t work, she would need to give up. Looking around the room, she sat down on the stool she kept near the workbench and took a few minutes to relax her erratically beating heart. She could do this. She _needed_ to do this.

Two years she had been in Pete’s World, two long years. She had seen her parents reuniting, sort of, her brother being born, and now, she may be leaving them without a goodbye. Yes, her family mattered, but she needed to do something for herself this once, something selfish.

Getting up from her stool, she made her way over to the blueprints. Moving her finger along the words and diagrams, she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as the nervousness settled in once more. Everything had to be right this time. They had the hoppers working once before, before she had arrived. She wasn’t sure what was different this time around. Though the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was because of the cracks in the universe. Maybe this time around there weren’t any?

She wasn’t sure when she would be able to get back to her original universe, but she needed to. Making her way back over to the table, she looked at the pieces in front of her. The hoppers were much like the original ones, only this time they meant more to her. As she hunched over the table working, she tried talking herself out of it. She could walk away, tell everyone it wouldn’t work. But at what price? Her own happiness? Sure, she had made a new life for herself, but it was spent working, only going to her flat when she was exhausted or needed a change of clothes.

It was close to midnight when she finally got the dimension hopper to work. She slipped on her purple leather jacket, the one that reminded her of her first Doctor, the proper one, and let out a breath. Everyone knew where her emergency letters were and if she wasn’t back in six months, they would open them. No one knew how long she would be gone, not with the way the hoppers were reinvented.

She closed her eyes briefly as the hopper warmed up and let herself be at peace. She may not get to where she needed to this time around and would need to be prepared for this. It may be a better idea to wait for someone else to be there, just in case this went bad, but she didn’t want to wait. Not when it meant she would be home.

“I can do this.” She told herself as she opened her eyes. _Life is tough my darling, but so are you._ She had heard the phrase once when she was younger and it stuck with her. She was tough, she was Rose Tyler after all.

Once the hopper was ready, she stood in the middle of the room and placed the object around her neck. Placing her left hand over the button she closed her eyes and pressed down, ready for whatever was waiting for her when she opened her eyes again.


End file.
